bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Monkey
The Astral Monkey is a tower that has connection to stars. At its base, it summons White Star Orbitals that spin around him temporarily, firing a shotgun of three small white fireballs at the bloons. If the orbs smash into a bloon while rotating, they release eight bullets that act exactly like fired ones, but in all directions and are completely destroyed (the orb I mean. Not the bloon, unless enough of the shockwave hits). Stats HP: 12. Layer Damage: 1. Pierce: 2. Attack Speed (Rate of summoning): Every 4 seconds. (Orbitals last 3 seconds, so a 1 second delay before the next one is summoned). Orb Attack Speed: Every 0.8 seconds it fires three slow moving shots in a shotgun spray within a 20 degree angle. Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey. Cost: $500. Unlocked: Rank 9. Upgrades Path 1 ''Enhanced Creation "Expands his cosmic knowledge, being able to conjure more orbs into existence,". Now summons two orbs, one on each side of him that rotate. Nothing else too special, a direct upgrade of 0/0. Cost: $400. Supernova Activity "Stars now go out with a proper bang,". Star Orbitals now grow in size as time passes. This increases the size of fired projectiles too, and layer damage goes up by 1 every second passed as well. Upon the orbs disappearing, eight of the fireballs are released in all eight directions. Cost: $750. Red Giants "Instead of only being plain stars, the Astral Monkey can channel the strongest at his will if he so wishes to,". Now summons three Orbitals evenly spaced out, however one will be very large and fiery red. This is a Red Giant Orbital, and starts the size of an average star orbitals maximum growth, and CONTINUES to grow like an average one as well until its quadruple a regular one's starting size. Instead of firing three blasts directly at bloons, it releases a six bullet long chain every 1.5 seconds (so twice) in the four cardinal directions. These projectiles pierce five bloons each. A Red Giant's explosion will cause bloons to be pushed away in a 0/0 Ice Monkey's radius. Cost: $1800. Max Density "Only the unquestionable largest stars become the deadliest force we know: An inescapable vortex,". Now summons four Star Orbitals at once, one OR two being Red Giants, it's really random. They still act regularly until explosion, where they form a miniature black hole for 2 seconds that sucks in all bloons within a 0/0 Ice Monkey range. This completely overrides the original Red Giant's explosion of knocking them back, as now it does the opposite. The black hole instantly pops all bloons and even M.O.A.Bs within the mentioned range, no questions asked. Cost: $6700. Path 2 Star Slam "Stars releasing waves is nothing new... at least not in space,". Alongside summoning orbitals, upon creating one a four way directional burst will pop all bloons caught by 1 layer if they are within the thin beams created. The pattern alternates from the four cardinal directions, to the four diagonal directions. Cost: $220. Frantic Stars "They let no bloon pass willingly. Only the most determined enemies can flee their wrath,". The closer bloons get to exiting the range, the faster the orbitals shoot. For every 10px closer they move, fire speed increases by 0.10 seconds. Nothing I know uses anything like this, so I thought it fit here due to the sort of 'all powerful' theme. Cost: $500. Astral Projection "They say in that in a nonphysical realm, there is a copy of you. This you is exposed to the power of the physic complex however,". Can create an astrally projected clone of himself mirrored on the other side of the track on the X and Y axis that functions exactly the same as 2/2. This temporary clone only lasts for two summonings of its orbs though, before disappearing for 15 seconds. Cost: $2000 As One'' "We are many. You are but one,". (Yes, a reference). Ability- As One: A ring of thirty 2/2 Astral Monkeys surround and hover around the center of the map, being just far away enough for the circle to be complete. The screen darkens by 25% and time stops (All towers and bloons do not move or anything) as the Astral Monkey circle uses the orb cycles (summons them) thrice before each disappears in a flash of green light, the original one reappearing where you placed it. Cooldown: 1 minute, 40 seconds. Cost: $50000. Appearance 0/0: A green-tinted monkey wearing a white robes. The Star Orbitals are glowing, flickering white orbs. 1/?: Nothing else except a second orb is summoned upon attack. 2/?: Stars flash, and grow in size by 25% every second until they explode. The monkeys robe becomes gilded at the black shoulder plates. 3/?: One of the stars are massive and red every cycle. The robe becomes a pale blue, and the monkey gets a red hue surrounding him. 4/?: Robe becomes a deep purple with black stars at the shoulder plates. Crystals just from the sleeves, in various colors. ?/1: Gets a wooden staff with a pure blue flame on top. He slams it into the ground every time he summons Orbitals. ?/2: As bloons move closer to the exit, stars rotate way faster and fire much more rapidly. ?/3: Robe becomes a neon green, and he appears to be hovering on a levitating cloud of nebula dust, his legs slowly melding with it the farther it goes down (remember my mega top-down pure 3D concept, which I love because I can go into massive detail). The astral projection looks identical, except its entirely colored like a flickering blue hologram. ?/4: A black wire with shimmering orbs attached to it extends over his shoulder, ending in a spike. The nebula cloud becomes a mix of brown, green and purple (It was previously brown, red, and yellow). Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers